lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Mania
“' '” is the 6th episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on April 15, 2015. This is the 78th episode overall. It features the last appearance of Spin. Plot Feeling left out when no one recognizes him as the fourth member of the bionic team, Leo does his own self-promotion, resulting in more mission alerts than the team can handle. Meanwhile, Spin and Bob try to help Douglas come up with an invention that is less destructive, but they don't help much. Story The episode starts when Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are on a mission to save people from a wildfire. When the people start to chant "Adam, Bree and Chase!", Leo gets jealous and whats to become known. Douglas gets put in charge to develop new technology for the academy but can only come up with things that can hurt the students. He gets an idea for a 'Lie Chair' that can tell if people are lying and if they are, the chair spins at mach 3. After, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo get a mission alert but arriving at the site, they find a old lady who claims her cat ran up a tree, but it's a raccoon and her cat is on the ground next to her. Then 5 more mission alerts come up. Back at the Academy, after 15 straight missions and none of which were actual emergencies, Adam, Bree and Chase find out that Leo had made 10,000 business cards and made a commercial in Spanish and English. Getting mission alerts from all over the country, Chase decides not to go because at least half of the alerts are not emergencies. Leo feels he needs to fulfill his promises and save people so he goes on a mission alone. As Bob continues to drive Douglas crazy, he and Spin see all the mission alerts and start answering calls. Arriving at the mission, Leo finds a helicopter about to fall over a side of a building and pulls the end back down but its too heavy so he ends up dangling from the tail. Calling Bob for help, he gets put on a 20 minute hold. Adam starts to help Bob and Spin answer calls and picks up Leo's second call but hangs up. Chase finds out from Adam that Leo called in and rushes to the site of Leo's call. Arriving with Adam and Bree, Chase stabilizes the helicopter and Adam grabs Leo while Bree super speeds passengers out but when she goes back to check if anyone else is in it, her suit gets stuck and the helicopter starts to fall. Leo grabs hold of her just in time and realizes that it is not about fame, but it's about saving lives. Douglas uses the tech from the lie chair to create a useful device that tells if the mission alerts are real or not. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast * Max Charles as Spin * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Guest Cast * Judith Drake as Mrs. Stern Mentioned Cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Absent cast * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Trivia * This is the 8th episode to have the word "Mission" in it's title. The First Seven are: Mission Invisible, Mission: Space, Missin' the Mission, The Haunting of Mission Creek High, Twas the Mission Before Christmas, Mission: Mission Creek High, and Unauthorized Mission * The mission number was 1-(800)-555-0199, which is a commonly-used fake number used in fictional media. * This is Douglas's third appearance in a row in Season 4 and the first time he has appeared 3 times in a row overall in the series. * It is revealed that Leo can speak Spanish, and is working on speaking Chinese. * The Leo Ad seen on TV was featured in the episode. * Douglas, Spin and Bob have met for the first time in this episode. They act as though they already know each other, as Donald previously told them about Douglas in Bionic Rebellion. * It is revealed Donald has left Douglas in charge of developing technology for the academy, it was only a trial though. ** He wants to be on Donald's good side so he attempted to make weapons that would impress him. At first, all of his inventions were dangerous. However, he invented a new system for the mission alerts, which would hopefully earn him a place at the academy. * Hal Sparks, who plays Donald Davenport, is absent in this episode. ** This marks his 3rd absence in a row. ** This is also the longest time a main character has been absent, since Season 2. * This is the first episode Spin and Bob appear without the other Bionic Soldiers. * This is the first time in Season 4 that an episode doesn't start in the academy or shows an exterior shot of the academy. * Kelli Berglund (Bree Davenport) was absent from several scenes in this episode, as she stated on her Twitter, because she was sick with strep throat and the flu while filming. * The events of this episode were mentioned in Forbidden Hero. * This episode is most likely Spin's last appearance, because his actor left. Goofs * Douglas said toasters have been invented 150 years ago, talking about 1865, but the toaster was invented in 1893. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:MissionMania Promos Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with the Upgraded Mission Suits Category:Mission Episodes Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Spin Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Bob Related Pages Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Episodes in the Spring Category:Major Events Category:Episodes with Missions Category:Episodes when Donald is absent Category:Episodes written by Hayes Jackson Category:Episodes directed by Jody Margolin Hahn Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes with Mentor Quarters Category:Episodes with Davenport Bionic Academy Category:Episodes with Guest Cast Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Episodes when Leo is Nearly Killed Category:Spob Episodes Category:Episodes with No Lab Category:Bob Episodes Category:Episodes where Bree is nearly killed Category:Episodes where Bree is nearly killed season 4